Je prie pour que mon coeur soit récupérable
by xHantise
Summary: Et si Derek et sa meute avait quittés la ville ? Et si Derek ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser certaines choses derrière lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà voilà, bon oui j'écris déjà une fiction ne comportant que deux chapitres et que j'ai du mal à terminer mais en écoutant la musique Incomplete des BackStreet Boys, cet OS m'est venue en tête donc voilà...**

**Spoiliers saison 1 et 2. Derek est partie loin de Beacon Hills avec Peter, Erica, Boyd et Isaac du jour au lendemain, ne laissant rien derrière eux si ce n'est une simple lettre.**

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand malheur ! **...

_**«Empty spaces fill me up with holes. Distant faces with no place left to go.**_

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest. Where I'm going ? is anybody's guess ? »**_

Son regard au ressentit hivernal glissait avec lenteur sur la pelouse rendue ébène par l'obscurité de la nuit. Sa senteur, exacerbée par l'odeur de la pluie fraîche et violente de l'orage, arrivait à l'odorat du loup-garou, calmant peu à peu les battements accelérés de son muscle cardiaque. Son blouson de cuir luisait de par l'eau qui le recouvrait, cette eau qu'il avait sentit arriver des heures auparavant sans s'en soucier plus que cela. Car oui, cela faisait exactement deux heures et quarante-sept minutes que Derek Hale demeurait planté la, au beau milieu du jardin du Sheriff Stilinski, son attention portée aux diverses bruits de plaisir mélangés aux rires échappant d'une certaine fenêtre de laquelle il ne pouvait détâcher son regard. Et encore une fois, le dégoût l'envahit. De lui-même, de son attachement maladif au passé, de ces rires, de cette garce qui faisait ressortir en lui toutes sortes d'envies meurtrières. La seule personne envers laquelle il ne ressentait ni se dégoût répugnant, ni cette colère primale, c'était_**Lui**_. Mais il était partit, il était partit. Alors que faisait-il ici ? Que faisait-il sous cette fenêtre comme tout les mois, sans aucune exception ?

_**« I've tried to go on like I never knew you.**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep. »**_

Il était partit. Il avait fuit. Avec SON oncle, avec SA meute, mais quelque chose manquait. Ce putain de gamin hyperactif à tendance suicidaires non négligeables, compte tenue du nombre de fois ou il avait risqué sa propre existence pour garantir la sienne. Au début, il avait besoin de Scott, et son instinct de loup-garou le poussait à protéger ce qu'il traduisait comme son futur Beta, ainsi que ses amis en contre-partie. Mais c'était toujours comme cela que ça commençait, non ? Avant que le héro ne tombe amoureux de la princesse. Pourtant il n'était pas un héro, et Stiles n'était pas une princesse. Il avait donc cru pouvoir déroger à la règle mais s'était clairement trompé. Et le loup s'était éprit de l'agneau, c'était d'un pathéthique. Surtout lorsque l'équation voulait que cet amour soit à sens unique. Il avait pourtant envisagé le contraire au début, lorsque le plus jeune n'adoptait pas une attitude si indifférente à son départ mais c'était ainsi, Stiles était un ado', à quoi s'attendait-il ? Et de nouveau, un étau brûlant semblait se resserer autour de ce coeur meurtrit. Non, il ne devait pas laisser cela arriver. Son coeur ne devait pas céder, il ne pouvait pas être briser par un gamin un peu trop causant ! Endomagé passe encore. Même si la situation était ridicule, il se reconstruirait n'est-ce pas ? Et ce même si le seul objet de son désir, de son amour, de sa passion ne... Non, il ne devait pas y penser ! Tout comme, sans lui, il ne devait pas se sentir si...

_**« I pray for this heart to be unbroken. **_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is : incomplete. »**_

... Incomplet. Voilà, c'était le mot. Il était incomplet, comme si quelque chose lui manquait, une partie de lui, indispensable à son bonheur. Et cette partie était présentemment avec une jolie brune aux formes généreuses, qu'il connaissait dorénavant sous le nom d'Evelyne, en train de profiter des joies qu'il, n'importe qui aurait pu en attester, méritait amplement après tout les sacrifices qu'il avait pu faire pour les autres. Evelyne ? Mais qui avait idée d'un nom pareil, franchement ? C'était au sommet de la laideur. «_Tout comme elle, d'ailleurs ! _» ne put-il s'empêcher de marmoner, sans réellement savoir si cette pensée avait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres ou non. Et de nouveau, la rage prit possession de son coeur, mais il la réprima. Et de nouveau, le voilà à laisser écouler les heures dans l'attente du départ de cette garce, afin de pouvoir avoir son protégé pour lui tout seul, et ce même s'il ne serait jamais, Ô grand jamais, informé de sa présence. Et ce même s'il devait comme tout les soirs faire un effort sur-humain pour ignorer l'odeur noséabonde de la jeune femme se mêlant à son corps, ce n'était rien. Et de nouveau, à l'entente de grissement de pneu signifiant le départ de la chevrelet rouge immonde, le voilà grimpant au rebords de la fenêtre du jeune homme, observant celui-ci enfiler un pyjama avant d'aller dormir, un sourire béat au visage. Ce sourire qui, en d'autres circonstances aurait fait planer le loup-garou, l'emplit de nouveau d'un sentiment d'écoeurement efforayble.

_**« Voices tell me I should carry on, but I am swimming in an ocean all alone. **_

_**Baby, my baby, it's written on your face. You still wonder if we made a big mistake. »**_

Il le voyait encore, ce regard bercé d'ombres que Stiles arborait les deux premiers mois. Ses larmes qui peuplaient successivement ses joues puis son oreiller durant la nuit, noyant le coeur de l'Alpha. Ses plaintes enfantines qui attestaient du manque qu'il avait laissé dans son coeur, cette douleur qu'il priait sans cesse de voir s'effacer. Et petit à petit, c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Il rencontra cette fille et, peu à peu, sa tristesse s'envola pour laisser place à des nuits calme, vierges de toutes larmes. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, et au fond de lui il savait que ce l'était, mais Dieu qu'il les regrettait ! La souffrance du jeune Stilinski était pire que tout aux yeux du loup, mais savoir que son souvenir fut entièrement effacé de la mémoire fascinante du gamin l'était tout autant. Et pourtant il était la, et ce malgré les paroles de Peter qui, évidemment, avait avec aisance decrypté l'attitude de son neuveu. Malgré la main réconfortante de la petite blonde de la meute qui, chaque soir sans exception, se retrouvait dans le décor, empêchant Derek d'aller trop loin. Pourtant il était la, comme toujours, seul avec sa peine, prisonnier de son propre passé...

_**« I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go. **_

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone. »**_

Et encore une fois il s'approcha, laissant le dos de son index glisser sur la peau lisse et froide de l'adolescent. Et encore une fois il observa les frissons que ce geste leurs proccurait à tout les deux. Et encore une fois, il vint recouvrir cette même peau de baisers aussi brûlants qu'invisibles. Et encore une fois, il le vit se rapprocher de cette source de chaleur, un sourire aux lèvres constrastant aux battements régulier et lent qui animait sa cage thoracique. Et encore une fois, l'envie de le secouer, de le réveiller, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de ne jamais plus l'abandonner se fit ressentir. Cette envie de le mordre, de marquer chaque centimètres de sa fine peau comme son territoire, de le faire siens à jamais et d'égorger, d'éventrer, d'évicérer le premier qui oserait le toucher. Et encore une fois... cette main placée sur son épaule le fit revenir à la raison. Et encore une fois, son regard aussi dur que du marbre vint rencontrer celui, tendre et affectueux, d'Erica.

_**« I wanna let you go ! »**_

Il le devait, il devait le laisser partir. Pour son bien, pour leurs bien. Sans un mot, il ramena comme toujours la couverture jusqu'au menton de l'adolescent qui s'y blottit. Un dernier sourire, un dernier regard, et le voilà rejoignant la fenêtre pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la nuit, précédé par l'ombre blonde qui, il le savait, serait bien la seule à partager sa détresse.

...

**Voilà voilà ! Donc ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Je sais c'est triste mais, quand on est l'auteur, c'est bien plus facile d'accepter une fin triste qu'un lecteur alors je vous écoute, voulez-vous une suite ou non ? **

**Je n'ai jamais été pour le couple Erica/Derek ( ni Stiles/Erica d'ailleurs hein ) mais j'adore ce personnage et je trouve que une relation genre amitié forte leurs irait parfaitement mais bon, la série ne m'appartient pas hein ! :/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**« I'm in here, can anybody see me? **_

_**Can anybody help?»**_

Le regard argent fit face à l'effroyable lueur d'un jour nouveau et, brutalement, son propriétaire regretta se mouvement inconscient ayant conduit ses paupières à se relever. Il voulait se rendormir, ne jamais quitter son lit bercées de larmes froides. Car oui, hier soir était l'une des nuits ou il pouvait pleurer. La dernière avant demain. Ce soir, il allait devoir retenir ses instincts pathéthiques de pauvre petit gosse délaissé. Ce soir, il allait agir comme un homme. Inviter sa copine, laisser son plaisir camoufler sa peine et s'endormir, un grand sourire au visage. D'une part pour feindre la joie d'autre part car... car il savait, il allait venir ce soir. Et ce comme tout les 14 du mois, il serait la, il veillerait sur lui. Et sa fenêtre serait ouverte, comme toujours. Quelques fois, il craignait qu'il ne rompe le rituel installé, et ses craintes demeuraient vaines. Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres carmines du jeune Stilinski au souvenir du jour ou il avait découvert le manège du loup-garou.

_**« I'm in here, a prisoner of history. **_

_**Can anybody help?»**_

Sa peau était entaillée, il s'en souvenait très bien. Tout comme il se souvenait de la conclusion imposée dans son esprit face à une marque si régulière : une griffe de loup-garou. Mais qui pouvait bien être entré durant la nuit ? Beaucoup de monde à vrai dire, sa fenêtre était constemment ouverte. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de sentir le vent frai venir appaiser son corps secoués des tremblements provoqués par les larmes qui le vidaient de sa réserve d'eau. La vraie question était : Quel loup-garou lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Surtout que, et Dieu seul savait à quel point cet pensée lui avait fait mal, Scott était dorénavant le seul loup en ville avec Jackson, qui commençait à maîtriser de mieux en mieux sa condition. Il était même devenue un de leurs amis amis proche, qui l'eut cru ? Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui lui présenta Evelyne mais passons, ce n'était pas la question. En bref, il avait renoncé à l'idée de demander à son ami et avait décider de prendre l'intru, quel qu'il soit, en flagrant délit. Il avait donc acheté une caméra infra-rouge et l'avait mise en route. Peu concluant, si ce n'est pour s'observer pleurer comme une fillette avant de dormir. Mais il n'avait pas renoncé, se filmant encore et encore jusqu'au jour ou... Ou il l'avait vu, LUI, au pied de son lit. Jusqu'au jour ou son coeur avait fait un bon monumental en observant ses baisers à travers la caméra.

Derek.

Derek Hale.

Le loup-garou de naissance.

L'alpha ayant quitté la ville.

Derek...

Et encore il y'a exactement 29 jours, il avait pu observer le spectacle, coupé court par cette garce d'Erica toujours présente. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait la, même ?! Dans un accès de rage etonnement puissant, il balança le premier truc qui lui passa sous la main contre le mur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet brisé, alias sa camé, que son regard se voila.

- Non !

Rapidement, il se précipita vers l'objet en question mais ne se donna pas la peine de tenter de le réparer. A quoi bon, il était fichu !

_**« Can't you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?**_

_**I've been waiting for, you to come rescue me. »**_

- Derek... murmura-t-il, la voix brisée par les larmes qui bordaient son regard avant d'assener un énième coup à l'appareil presque autant défoncé que son coeur.

A se geste, il se laissa retomber sur son lit, son visage enfouit dans l'épaisseur de son oreiller moelleux. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Son sourire n'était pas qu'une carapce d'habitude, sa bonne humeur n'avait jamais été un leurre. Sauf peut-être après la mort de sa mère mais une fois son deuil fait, il avait de nouveau prit goût aux sourire et aux débit de paroles incohérents qu'il balançait à tout vas. Mais le problème était la, il n'avait pas fait son deuil. Et savoir que le loup-garou venait tout les... Et puis MERDE, c'était pas pareil ! Comment osait-il comparer sa mère morte avec son petit begun de jeunesse partit ?! Parce que oui, ce n'était que ça n'est-ce pas, un petit bégun sans intérêt ?! Mais comment pouvait-il l'oublier, se raccrocher à l'idée que Derek ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom si celui-ci venait sans cesse veiller sur lui ?!

_**«I need you to hold, all of the sadness I can not.. **_

_**Living inside of me. »**_

Et ça faisait mal ! Ca faisait mal d'émettre autant d'hypothèses invraissemblables comme : peut-être qu'il faisait ça aussi avec Scott, ou peut-être qu'il sait que je le film et que c'est juste pour se moquer de moi ? Ou peut-être qu'il veut faire de moi son nouveau Beta-toutou ? Oui, c'était douloureux de remuer de soit-même le couteau dans la plaie sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Tout les soirs venus, il se devait de prendre un somnifère dans le but de dormir afin que l'Alpha vienne, qu'il le sente même à travers son inconscient. Il avait bien poser le flacon en évidence sur la table de chevet, tout comme il avait fait exprès de ne pas cacher le clignotement rougêatre de la caméra afin qu'il la remarque et mette cela sur le compte d'une erreur de manipulation mais non, rien n'y faisait ! Il ne voyait rien ! A chaque fois il revenait, et à chaque fois il repartait. Et à chaque réveil, Stiles était partagé entre l'idée de conserver les enregistrement dans un coffre fort ou celle de les brûler un à un. Se rendait-il compte au moins, le grand méchant loup, à quel point il pouvait être lourd et pathéthique ? A quel point tout deux étaient pathéthiques ?! Pff, s'en était pitoyable. S'il lui manquait, pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas simplement ?! « Pour la même raison que tu ne le lui dis pas, idiot ! » Siffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais il ne connaissait pas la réponse ? C'était vrai d'ailleurs ?! Pourquoi résistait-il toujours à cette envie de l'appeler, de lui dire qu'il savait tout ! De lui dire à quel point il le haïssait, de lui dire de ne jamais revenir... jamais ! Tout était bon pour ne pas lui avouer qu'il l'aimait...

_**«I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something, can anybody help? **_

_**I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear, can anybody help? »**_

Et c'était vrai non ?! Oui, ça l'était. Il aimait Derek Hale, sans savoir pourquoi. Et un amour à sens unique lui allait très bien, il l'avait vécue des années durant avec Lydia avant que le loup ne débarque et change sa vie. Mais un amour visiblement partagé et qui ne menne à rien c'était juste trop... trop Roméo et Juliette pour lui, et il détestait cela ! Autant qu'il detestait Derek ! Mais il l'aimait autant qu'il le haïssait donc la véritable question était : de quel côté faire pencher la balance ? Bientôt, les tremblements de rage et de tristesse qui agitaient son corps furent devancés par le vibrement du portable qu'il avait écrasé dans sa chute. Il put donc y apercevoir l'heure 19h27 inscrit - eh oui, le Dimanche voulait que l'on dorme toute la journée, du moins dans sa philosophie - ainsi que quatre appels manqués avant de lire ledit message : " Tu ne réponds paas aux appels, j'espère que tout vas bien. Je serais la dans 20min, je t'aime. " Il se laissa retomber, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre au message. Il savait qu'elle viendrait, comme tout les soirs, comme tout CES soirs. Par contre, en voyant que plusieurs SMS déjà lu de Scott restait sans réponse, il se décida à envoyer les mots suivant à son meilleur ami : " J'passe ma soirée avec Evy, on s'voit demain. " Et le voilà d'ores-et déjà en train de se préparer.

_**«Can't you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now? I've been waiting for, you to come rescue me. I need you to hold all of the sadness I can not living inside of me. » **_

Il était la, il le savait. Son coeur s'emballa, chose qui aurait semblé être du aux caresse de la créature divine installée sur ses genoux mais il n'y pretait presque pas la moindre attention. " Allez Derek, viens ! Dégage la de la, dis-lui que je suis à toi, que je t'appartiens, que si elle me touche encore une fois tu l'égorgera avec tes dents ! " Ses pensées étaient si puissantes qu'il avait presque l'impression de les prononcer à voix haute. Toutefois, il fut interrompu par le profond soupir de sa copine qui se redressa.

- Bon j'en ais marre, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?!

- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles, incrédule.

- Fais pas l'innocent ! Encore une fois, t'es ailleurs ! Tu penses à tout, sauf à nous la !

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Une fille comme elle méritait mieux, elle méritait qu'on l'aime entièrement, et pas à moitié...

- Bon, je m'en vais, rappelle moi quand tu seras décidé à m'accorder un peu d'attention !

De nouveau, pas un son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres jusqu'à entrevoir sa fine silhouette sur le pas de la porte.

- Attends...

Il avait un choix à faire, et il venait de le faire.

- Quoi ?! répliqua-t-elle agacée en se retournant.

Oui, après tout ce temps, il avait enfin fait son choix. Dans un soupir il se redressa, son regard toujours orienté vers le mur.

- Ca n'arrivera pas...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'arrivera pas...?

Il n'avait même pas le cran de la regarder, le lâche !

- Je ne te rappelerais pas, tu ne me rappeleras pas, c'est finis...

- Tu... Tu me largues la ? Murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée par les larmes.

Et Stiles se releva. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? LUI ! Comment pouvait-il faire endurer à une autre ce qu'on lui avait fait subir ? Mais il devait en être ainsi. Et il ne ferait pas l'erreur de la retenir. Il devait la laisser partir maintenant, même si cela lui faisait mal. Il préférait de loin se retrouver seule que d'user de quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier sa propre peine.

- Pourquoi...? Murmura-t-elle en le forçant à le regarder.

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autres et je... Je ne peux plus me servir de toi comme ça je...

Il fut stoppé dans son débit par une main dure et froide qui s'abattit avec violence sur sa joue.

- Pauvre type ! cracha-t-elle avant de descendre et de s'éloigner, laissant Stiles pantois.

Ok, la gifle il l'avait mérité, il avait même mérité plus que ça mais bon dieu comme ça faisait du bien de ne plus ressentir cette culpabilité d'éprouver des sentiments pour une autre personne que celle supposée être aimée. Et en même temps, que cette soirée pouvait lui faire mal. Dans un geste rageur, il se débarassa de tout ses vêtements avant de filer sous la douche. Il le savait sans savoir comment, Derek détestait lorsque l'odeur de la fille était sur lui.

_**« I'm crying out, I'm breaking down, I am fearing it all, stuck inside these walls. »**_

Et sa lèvre se berça de sang pour retenir ses cris. La douleur était trop forte, il se sentait au fond du gouffre, noyée. Il étouffrait, comme si un étau d'une chaleur incandescente l'ensevelissait. Il avait l'impression de... De faire une putain de crise de manque. Et c'était ça en plus, il lui fallait sa drogue. Vêtue d'un simple peignoir ainsi que de la rage qui l'habitait il alla se placer face à sa fenêtre.

- T'es content ?! Oui je suis sur que tu l'es ! J'suis sure que tu jubiles, t'as réussis à m'briser encore plus tu peux t'en féliciter ! T'es qu'un lâche, pathéthiques ! Tu m'entends ?! Je sais que tu es là, Derek Hale ! Viens, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?! Viens, restes, je sais que tu en as envie alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui, bordel, peut bien te retenir ?! C'est quoi ton problème à toujours vouloir faire le martyr ?! Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à prononcer et tu le sais ! Mais t'es trop lâche, et tu m'entraînes dans ta lâcheté alors sache que maintenant tu dois faire un choix, ou je le ferais pour toi !

_**«Tell me there is hope for me ! Is anybody out there listening? »**_

Un silence de mort lui répondit, et plus les secondes défilaient, plus ledit choix devenait clair dans son esprit. Il ne le reverait plus, plus jamais... Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, la détresse le gagnant de nouveau.

- Juste... Viens... Murmura-t-il dans une plainte torturée.

**«I'm in here, can anybody see me? Can anybody help? »**

**...**

**La véritable question est : je reste sur la note tragique, si oui la fiction est terminée, ou alors je continue ? Si oui j'ai plusieurs idées de chapitre en tête.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE DEDICACE A FAERIE714 !**

...

_**« Looking up from underneath, fractured moonlight light on the sea. »**_

Le bruit du fracas de ce qui lui avait semblé être une table avait résonné contre les parois du sous-sol, précédent de peu celui de la machine à écrire qui avait elle aussi effectué ce même chemin. Une machine à écrire, non mais franchement, qui utilisait encore ce truc ?! En réalité, il s'en fichait pas mal, tout ce dont il avait eu besoin avait été de calmer cette colère, cette rage destructrice qui l'avait envahit à l'instant précis, et ce même s'il devait réduire la pièce à néant. Et puis, tant qu'il y était, il irait s'occuper du salon tiens ! Même les paroles d'Erica n'avait suffit à calmer ses ardeurs, jusqu'à ce que la belle blonde avance une théorie intéressante. Théorie qui avait d'abord eut pour effet d'augmenter son ressentit meurtier. Mais voilà que maintenant, il était là, au milieu d'un soleil dont la douce chaleur réchauffait quelque peu les traits durs et froids de son visage. Et pourtant, le coeur de L'Alpha palpitait. Dans un dernier regard, il observait Erica entrer, précédée par Isaac et Boyd. Les trois betas entrèrent dans le fameu lycée et, il le savait, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question d'instant.

_**« Reflections still look the same to me, as before I went under. »**_

Et il avait raison. Quelques heures suffirent à ce que l'argent dur et froid rencontre le chocolat doux et pleins de vie; un seul regard et les palpitations de son coeur s'accélérèrent, bien qu'il doutait qu'elles puissent surpasser celles de l'adolescent bloqué à quelques mètres de lui. A l'instant, Derek jura qu'il aurait pu tout donner dans le seul but de connaître les pensées de Stiles, mais regretta ce souhait en observant dans le regard de ce dernier une colère grandissante. Un seul regard et il se sentait défaillir, se maudissant intérieurement de l'effet que le brun lui faisait. D'ailleurs, il se maudit même d'être dans sa chambre en ce moment même. Toutefois, il n'avait pas réussit à maîtriser sa peur. Tout à l'heure, devant le lycée, il était simplement prévu qu'il l'attende, pas qu'il déguerpisse comme une gamine effrayée. C'était pitoyable, et pas digne de lui. Finalement, il avait tout de même trouvé le courage de venir, de rester, toute une foutue après-midi à attendre le retour, SON retour. Mais Derek restait Derek, et il ne laisserait rien paraître.

- Si t'as juste envie de te moquer de moi, fais le vite et dégage d'ici. Non, en fait ne le fait même pas, c'est ma chambre, j'ai quand même le droit de décider qui à le droit de m'humilier ici, et même qui a le droit d'entrer ! D'ailleurs, chambre ou pas dégage de...

- Stiles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou la, Derek ?!

La scène s'était passée si vite que le loup n'avait pas eut le temps de réaliser. Stiles était passé d'une phrase se terminant surement pas "Dégage de la Derek" ou quelque chose comme ça à une question totalement différente, et ce en une seule intervention de sa part.

- Je suis la car tu me l'a demandé.

Le silence émanant du gamin lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau, et ce même si, rien qu'aux battements de son coeur, il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de répondre de si tôt.

- Tu es en retard.

- Je sais.

- D'une semaine.

- Je sais.

- De quatre moi.

- Je sais.

- T'es parti sans rien me dire.

- Je...

- Ouais tu sais j'ai compris !

Et de nouveau, un silence de mort, une respiration maintenue. Un combat de regard, la glace et le feu s'affrontant et pas un mot n'eut besoin d'être prononcé.

_**« And it's peaceful in the deep, because either way you cannot breathe, no need to pray, no need to speak. Now I am under. »**_

La douleur était présente, et ce bien au-delà des mots. Une souffrance omniprésente, si ettouffante qu'elle en était presque devenue vitale, telle une addiction destructrice sans laquelle vivre nous semblerait inimaginable.

- T'es parti. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. T'a laissé Scott avec Jackson, tu nous a laissé avec un apprentit loup-garou et... Putain Derek, une lettre, une lettre ?! Et la t'es la dans ma chambre pour... pourquoi tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?! Et j'te préviens, tes " la ferme si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge " tu les oublis la parce que je...

- Stiles !

- Quoi ?!

- La ferme !

- Non ! T'es qu'un lâ...

Ses mots, et Dieu seul savait à quel point ils prévoyaient d'être nombreux, se perdirent sur les lèvres douces, chaleureuses bien que rugueuses de l'Alpha. Le coeur du plus jeune ratta un battement. En fait, il lui semblait même qu'il s'était arrêté, totalement arrêté. Comme si le monde lui même avait cessé de tourner, et que cette souffrance n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et que c'était bon, et pourtant si déroutant, si douloureux.

- Je t'aime.

Et ce murmure lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Quoi ?!

_**« And it's breaking over me, a thousand miles down to the sea bed, I found the place to rest my head. »**_

- Je t'aime. Répéta Derek de nouveau.

La respiration de Stiles se fit encore plus difficile, et ce bien que leurs lèvres furent séparées - à quelques centimètres les unes des autres mais tout de même.- Tel un instant vital, ses mains se refermèrent violemment sur la nuque et la veste de cuir du loup et, de nouveau, le monde se déroba sous ses pas. C'était juste... irréel. Trop irréel et cette pensée brisa sa voix de larmes contenues, de larmes qu'il ne laissera pas couler.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je...

- Je ne te crois pas ! Je... C'est pas réel ! A tout les coups c'est un rêve qui vas me défoncer les trippes à mon réveil alors je... Répète le encore !

Le regard de Derek se perdit dans le regard aubrun du plus jeune, puis sur ses lèvres, sur sa peau. Son odeur, son souffle, sa voix brisée, tout était bon pour le faire succomber. Un sourire en coin et il se pencha à son oreille, soufflant d'une voix emplit de malice.

- Je vous aime, Genim Stilinski.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Brusquement, ledit Stilinski se recula maladroitement pour aller buter contre son lit sans s'en soucier plus que ça.

- Comment tu...?

Un sourire arrogant, presque carnassier lui répondit.

- Non, non oublis ça tout de suite ! T'es un méchant, méchant loup et... oh mon dieu je te jure que si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je t'étripes ! Et non ne me regarde pas comme ça, oui je t'étripe vivant ! Efface cette information compromettante de ta mémoire tout de suite, la maintenant et... Derek, recule !

_**«Never let me go, Never let me go.**_

_**Never let me go, Never le me go.»**_

Mais ce fut trop tard, deux bras puissants s'enroulaient d'ores-et-déjà autour de sa taille. Et presque immédiatement, les lèvres de l'adolescent se scéllèrent, son regard se noyant dans celui océanique de son amant. Son amant ?

- Oh merde...

- Quoi encore ? Demanda Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, même s'ils savaient tout deux qu'il n'était pas réellement agacé.

- J'viens de me dire que t'étais mon amant et, je sais pas toi, mais ça fait trop "roman romantique à l'eau de rose" genre.. et... c'est pas juste, tu me fais perdre mes mots la !

- Pas assez apparemment. Murmura-t-il dans un sourire gourmand avant de profiter des lippes carmines de son "amant." Il n'était pas du même avis. Lui, il adorait ce surnom.

_**«And the arms of the ocean are carrying me. And all this devotion was rushing over me, and the question of heaven, for a sinner like me. But the arms of the ocean deliver me.»**_

Plus un mot n'eut besoin d'être prononcé. Le vibrement d'une sonnerie téléphonique retentit en même temps que le nom "Evelyne" affiché sur l'écran du téléphone du fils du Sherriff, qui, à l'entente du grognement du plus vieux, lui céda volontiers. Sans se douter bien sur que le pauvre appareil finirait par la fenêtre. Ses plaintes furent éttoufés par la soudaine gourmandise de son amant qui, usant d'une tendresse limitée, glissa sur lui après l'avoir fait atterrir sur le lit moelleux.

_**« And it's over, and I'm going under. But i'm not giving up ! I'm just giving in. »**_

Et la souffrance disparut, la rancoeur et la peur entraînées dans sa décadence, laissant place à la lumière éblouissante de deux coeurs battants à l'unisson, de deux corps mouvants au même rythme. Pas besoin de mots, leurs touchés, leurs baisers, leurs regards parlaient pour eux, comme une porte d'ouverture à leurs âmes.

_**«And the arms of the ocean are carrying me. And all this devotion was rushing over me, and the question of heaven, for a sinner like me. But the arms of the ocean deliver me. Never let me go, Never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go.»**_

**...**

Franchement, ça doit être bourrée de fautes et la fin et bâclée mais il fallait que je finisse et la je suis trop fatiguée pour corrigée. Prochain et dernier chapitre pour bientôt, en espérant qu'il y ait des reviews.


End file.
